Beloved Hime Chronicles
by Kana Tasuki
Summary: This is a series of InuYasha Yuri Lemon stories. The pairings are at Random, though most are Kagome x Kikyou. Read & Review, Thank you!


Beloved Hime Chronicles

Beloved Hime Chronicles

**Written by: **_Shu Chen_

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

Summary: This is a series of InuYasha Yuri Lemon stories, The pairings are random, Mostly Kagome x Kikyou though. Read & Review, Thank you!! Rated M to be safe.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**My One and Only, Part 1:**

I watched her come in the bakery where I work every Monday, Wednesday and Friday for a Large French Vanilla with Double Shot Mocha and a lemon poppy seed muffin. Her name was Kikyou as far as I knew, after her and I became friends, I began having sexual fantasies about her. I couldn't help it, she was too beautiful to pass up and so I let those dreams continue, but I always woke up with the sticky fluid called cum drenching my bed. I then started to masturbate with a couple of my favorite toys: One was a thick, black double ended dildo that would fill up any pussy to the hilt and the other was a long and thick red vibrating dildo that always made me writhe with pleasure as I thought of Kikyou.

Not to be too forward but, I must admit I am a lesbian and I am smitten with Kikyou. I want her to be mine forever more so that I don't lose her to someone else. So one day I asked Ino as we talked at a park, "Do you love anyone?" Kikyou looked at me before turning her gaze back to the sky smiling she replied, "Yes. You want to know who, don't you Kagome?" I nodded eagerly and she giggled and leaned in and whispered, her hot breath making me shudder, "I love… You" My inner self was jumping for joy and I hugged her tightly and she giggled and returned the hug.

"I love you too, my lovely hime-chan" I whispered back as Kikyou smiled and hugged me tighter to her body, her large breasts squashed against mine. I quietly moaned at the sensation and Kikyou heard it and grinned devilishly and trailed her hand down to my crotch, cupping through the fabric of my capri's, feeling my wetness and I groaned as she began to rub the wetness. I panted out breathlessly, "Ahh...!!" I felt her trail her hand to the button of my capri's and un snap it and pull down the zipper and felt my cloth covered desire and smiled.

She whispered huskily, "You're wet Kago-chan" I moaned quietly in response. She quickly dressed me and led me to a secluded clearing. I looked around and Kikyou say me down on the soft quilt that was laid there. She crawled on top of me and straddled my hips so our crotches touched. She smiled down at me and leaned down to capture my lips in a passionate lip lock. I returned the kiss with equal intensity and moaned softly as she prodded her tongue at the entrance of my mouth and I granted her entrance.

I sighed in pleasure as her strong tongue stroked against mine as we dueled for dominance. She released me and said huskily, her voice laced with desire and passion, "Are you as horny as I am right now baby?" I nodded, my mind hazy from all the passion. She smirked and replied, "Good, because I am going to lick that sweet little cunt of yours until you scream" I moaned silently at the idea and she got off of my hips and moved her ebony covered head down to my pussy.

I moaned and thrust my hips up once she started to lick at my now hot pussy. Some of my juices flowed out and onto the quilt, wetting my throbbing pussy as she licked it fiercely, making me hump her tongue, desperate for release as I gripped the quilt. I felt her grip my hips to keep me from moving as she removed her tongue and replace it with her hand. Then I realized she was fisting me and damn did it feel good.

I panted out breathlessly, "Ahh…!! Kikyouuu!! I'm… I'm…" She began thrusting her hand faster and faster inside my pussy and I nearly screamed as she began adding tongue friction on my swollen clit. She looked up at me and said, grinning as she thrust her hand harder, causing me to moan, "You like that, Kago-chan? Huh? You like it? Tell me you like being fisted baby!" I screeched out in response that soon bordered a scream…

… "DEAR GODS!! YES! YES!! FASTER!! I'M… I'M CUMMINGGGG!!" Kikyou continued thrusting her hand even as I moaned and let my orgasmic juices coat her hand and the quilt below as I thrusted my hips up continuously even after my orgasm hit me and came to another climax and screamed out, rubbing furiously at my clit to prolong the orgasm, "OH FUCK YES!! FUCK! FUCK! FUCKKK!!" Once again, my slit pouring out my cum and I lay on the blanket spent as Kikyou removed her hand from my quivering pussy and licked off my orgasmic juices.

She finished and cooed at me and leaned up to kiss me tenderly on my still trembling lips. I responded weakly to the kiss and felt her lay her head on my chest and I was pretty sure she could hear my fast beating heart. She smiled up at me and whispered, reaching up and caressing my face gently, "You did well, baby. And I mean it. I love you so much… I want you with me forever" I smiled weakly and responded, my voice soft and hoarse, "I want you with me too… I love you my angel. my one and only…"

She smiled up at me and sat up to kiss me tenderly on the lips, cupping my face with her hands as she kissed me. I wrapped my arms around her neck and pulled her in for a deeper kiss and she giggled softly into the kiss. We released each other and she asked, "Up for round two, baby?" I nodded my head in response and said to her as I pushed her onto the cum drenched quilt, "I want to try something" She nodded and listened as I explained it. She squealed happily and said, "That's a wonderful idea Tenshi-chan!" My heart felt light when she called me her angel.

She spread her legs and as did I and placed our pussies on top another and began to rub and thrust mine against hers. She was eager to respond and groaned softly and began to rub her clit furiously as we rubbed them together. I did the same and soon we were both rubbing our pussies together and moaning and panting breathlessly.

We soon came screaming our names loudly and our juices squirted and mixed together while some of her cum fell on my chest and mine covered her large C cup breasts. We continued to rub our pussies together in unison and both came again this time, we kissed as we came and allowed our orgasmic juice to mix.

Exhausted and spent, She grabbed another blanket and covered us and we dozed off into the night, both satisfied and holding each other tightly.

**_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_**

**Author: **YAY! My first story is posted.. I am so happy!! Please review! I want at least 5 reviews before I post the next one! Love, Shu Chen


End file.
